Anything Goes
by Am3ricanIdi0t1202
Summary: I suck at summaries,like my Cousin Kristen,but I will try. XD Well,its just another one of those Outsiders coming to the year 2005. Read the note on Kristen's JohnnyOC story, first. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of S.E. Hinton's work. If I did...I would be rich and famous by now!

Title: Anything Goes

Summary: Like my cousin,I suck at summaries,but I will try. This is basically a story about The Outsiders stepping into the year 2005! Whooo! XD

First off, let me introduce the characters. :) They are all based on my friends, which I love sooo much. XD

Name: Roxanne, Roxie, Ryan

Age: 16

Personality: Roxie is dry and full of dry sarcasm. She may have an attitude at times, but that's just how she expresses her love. Don't we all express it differently? Lol. When she has had her daily dose of sugar, that changes completely. She gets all hyper and crazy, which sometimes scares the others. She is known for always hanging out with Jordan and Illeana

Background: She is Puerto Rican/ Italian, and was born in San Juan, PR. She lives with her grandmother ever since her mother died and her father left,but her grandmother has been very ill. She is the oldest of two younge brothers, both twins and 14 years old.

Looks: She has long, jet-black hair that is a bit wavy at the ends,and small, Eden-blue eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned and she is short for her age.

Peircings: 2 on her left cartliage,2 on both ear lobes, a belly button ring and she just got her eye-brow peirced.

Tatoos: A butterfly on her right ankle, a ring of Dolphins around her belly button and a small sun on her wrist.

Name: Illeana Roberts

Age-15 and a half

Personality: Illeana is known to be a bit quiet,but she will listen to you when you talk. She will get into a conversation if it interests her enough,though. She is known to hang out mostly with Roxie and Jordan

Background: She is pure French and has a slight accent when she speaks,though it's hardly noticable. She lives with her mother and step-dad, who really love her to death and are a bit toooo over-protective of her. She is Adrianna's younger sister.

Looks: She has extremly curly,dark brown,almost black,hair. Her eyes are almond-shaped and a light brown in color. Her skin is very light,but not sickly pale.

Piercings: Very old-fashioned...She only had 2 peircings in both ear lobes. Nothing else.

Tatoos: A rose on her right shoulder-blade and a butterfly on her right ankle as well. Everyone in their little group has one.

Name: Jordan, Jay/Bugz, Velasquez

Age: 17,turning 18 in 2 days!

Personality: She is probably the most hyper-active,funniest one in the group. Her motto is "Your never too old to watch cartoons",and she sticks by it! She is always making everyone see the funny side of things, no matter what. All of the tee-shirts she owns has some kind of cartoon on it. Basically obsessed with the adorable Bugs Bunny.

Background: She lives with her mother and younger sister,well,hard to say she lives with them since she's never home. She is Spainard, Italian and Puerto Rican.She has been known to drink a bit to much,and she takes on any dare.

Looks: She has shoulder-length,straight, bleach blonde hair with thick black streaks and pink tips. Her eyes are probably the biggest eyes you will ever seen,and they are a light blue with green and black specks.She has a very light tan and is normal height.

Piercings: 2 on each ear lobe,3 on her left cartliage, her tounge and her belly button.

Tatoos: A butterfly on her right ankle,a cresent moon on her wrist,a tear drop by her left eye,and Bugs Bunny on her right arm.She also has a star on her upper thigh

Name: Adrianna,Adi, Roberts

Age: 20

Personality: Always prepared, and thinking before her actions. She is the motherly figure of the group,but she does have fun. She is Illeana's older sister.

Background: She get annoyed with the fact that her parents are so over protective,but she deals with it. She loves her sister to death,as well as she loves the group.

Looks: Straight,light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Piercings: Same as Illeana

Tatoos: Butterfly on ankle,heart on right shoulder blade with her initials.

Name: Katie O'Halloran

Age: 17

Personality: She is a hard core party girl,always out at a party,coming home late drunk. If it weren't for her friends, she would be living on the streets with a job as a stripper. She has a perverted mind and sometimes says things that don't sound right. Winkwink

Background: Pure Irish.She moved out of her old house after a huge fight with her dad and step-mom. She now lives with Illeana and Adi.

Looks: Short,chin-length red hair,hazel eyes.

Piercings: 1 in each ear lobe,1 in her right cartliage, a tounge ring and a lip ring.

Tatoos: A Japanese symbol for love on her thigh,butterfly on her ankle

Name: Lindsey,Linds, Godwin

Age: 14

Personality: She is loud,random,and a deep thinker at the same time. She is probably the sweetest one of the group, aside from Illeana.She loves to read and she loves to sing out random lyrics from her favorite songs. She is always hanging out with Katie,except for when she goes to those late night 'adult' parties.

Background: Hungarian and Greek.She rarely talks about her past. She lives by her motto "Today is a gift,thats why it's called the Present."

Looks: She has wavy,long blonde hair that is usually pulled into two braids.

Piercings: Belly button and 2 on her ear lobes.

Tatoos: butterfly on ankle,star on her cheek

Name: Raven,Rae, Van Der Pol

Age:16

Personality: She is loud,annoying and weird. She has a short temper,though, but she is over-all a nice girl. She loves dancing and singing,and is obsessed with marshmellows.

Background: She is Lindsey's cousin, but you can't even tell. They can't stand eachother for smoe reason. She is a bit new to the group and just moved from Greece.

Looks: Long,curly black hair and small pale green eyes.

Piercing: Lip,eyebrow and 3 on each earlobe.

Tatoos: butterfly on ankle,a snake on her right arm and a skull on her left shoulder-blade.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anything Goes

Disclaimer: I own nothing..Sadly...XD

Chapter 2

"I am now officially old enough to drink! YEA!" Adi pumped her fists in the air excitedly,"I am now officially 21! Better than all of yous,I might add" she grinned proudly. Obviously she has had her share of suger today. She was wearing a wine red,v-neck top and a pair of fitted black jeans. She looked conservative, yet good at the same time.

"Oh wow...21 WHOOPIE!"Roxie rolled her eyes,"I am 16 and I drink anyways.SO HA!"She stuck out her tounge. She was wearing a black Green Day band shirt that was a bit too big on her,and a pair of tight blue jeans with red stitchings.

Bugz was jumping on the huge sofa in Adrianna's living room.She was wearing a bright,skin-tight neon green top that went off her shoulders revealing black bra straps,and a pair of semi-baggy blue jeans with neon paint splattered all over them.She wore bright,live colors to express herself.

Illeana and Adi's parents had finally went on a 2 week vacation after Illeana and Adi begged their parents to trust them for once. Their parents agreed, and of course the girls were going to stay with them.Illeana wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a forest green shirt with a light pink 'Peace' sign on it.

"Yeah,but Roxie,you hardly drink AT ALL!"Bugz clapped,"Now I have my own little drinking buddy.."she hugged Adrianna,"Me and the girls have a surprise for you after dinner"she said in a 'sing-song' voice. Adrianna laughed,"It scares me that I hang out with you people."she shook her head.

"Hey..You people have NO food in here. What gives?" Rae asked, coming out of the kitchen,'I'm hungry, dammit"she crossed her arms and sat down on the Oakwood coffe table in the living room.Raven was wearing a more plain outfit. Just a simple pink tanktop and a pair of faded-out denim capris. "Now,now,Raven. Don't get all grumpy.We are going out to eat soon,anyway"Illeana stated from her spot on the ground in front of the T.V.

Katie,of course,made a big entrance. Suddenly, Sean Paul's "We Be Burnin' " was heard booming throughout the house. Then Kate wlaked,wait,_danced_ into the living room,singing along to the lyrics. She wore a blue tube top that looked as if it was shrunk in the wash, and a tight denim skirt that went no higher than up to her mid-thigh.

"Katie,you slut,turn off the God Damn music! I am doing my homework,you fuckin' moron!" Lindsey called from the kitchen. She was writing some book report on The Outsiders. Lindsey wore a knee-length,black skirt with a slit on the side,and a fitted white,long-sleeved tee.

Roxie and Bugz laughed at Katie's face when she heard the word 'Slut'. "Fine...Bitch.."Katie turned around and turned off the stereo. "I liked that song,though!" Bugz complained,"I would have danced with you!"

"Ya know what...Maybe we should go out to eat"Roxie looked around the room at her friends. "Yeah..Like,now"Illeana stood up,brushing herself off.Did I mention that you would be hearing her say 'Like' a lot?

"ALRIGHT TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!"Bugz and Katie ran towards the door.

"Hey,Sodapop,have you seen my text book?" Ponyboy asked, throwing a bunch of clothes off of his bed and onto the floor. "Nope..have you seen my DX sh-" Sodapop was cut off when Steve walked in,throwing the shirt in his face.

"Ha.Funny,Steve"Sodapop pulled on the shirt. "I know.I'm a comedian"Steve's face was covered in chocolate crumbs,as usual he was pigging out on the Curtis's chocolate cake.

"STEVE YOU DIM-WIT!"Two-Bit yelled from the kitchen," YOU ATE ALL THE CAKE! WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT WITH MY BEER?"He stormed into the room.

"Can't you knock?"Ponyboy looked up,"For all you know,I couldv'e been changing or something..."

"Or something..?"Two-Bit grinned and raised a brow. Stupid idiot..."Oh stop being such a twit,Two-Bit"Darry walked into the room next,pulling on a white muscle tee shirt.He turned to his youngest brother," Here,it was in the kitchen"he handed him a dirty text book.

"What the hell happened to it!"Ponyboy looked at it."Two-Bit spilled beer all over it.."Johnny stated.He had been looking through a few books Ponyboy had in his room. "How did you know...Are you psychic, Johnny-Cakes?"Two-Bit asked,a look of astonishment on his face.

"Are you a jackass,Two-Bit?"Dallas walked in,taking a drag of his newly lit cancer-stick,"Wait..Don't answer.I know what it is...I'm psychic,too"he added sarcastically,making the others laugh when Two-Bit actually believe him.

R&R Please! It's my first try at a fan fic,so gimmie a break! Anywho,next chapter will be longer and it will be when the girls meet the guys,etc...

Have any ideas? Email them to meh!

Love,peace and hair grease,

Alana


End file.
